kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Musashi Damashii
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is an alternate red swordsman-based form of the ghost Riders themed after , a legendary Japanese swordsman and the founder of the swordsmanship in Japanese martial arts. Accessed through the Musashi Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/musashidamashii/ While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Ghost, it can also be used by other Riders. While assuming Musashi Damashii, a Kamen Rider dons the adorned with both the '|セツナノハチマキ|Setsuna no Hachimaki}} and ' Sword'|ゴリンノマゲガタナ|Gorin no Mage Gatana}}. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Musashi Damashii's power is also channeled through the Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html Manifesting as a body, the Musashi Ghost fights with his weapon of choice being the Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after his death, Miyamoto Musashi was reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Musashi himself was personally invoked by Ryu from his tsuba (sword crossguard) which he carried. Summoned in this manner, he looked like his historical self, wearing traditional clothing instead of a red parka meant to be a power up for a Kamen Rider. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. Foreshadowing In an evidently forgotten dream that Takeru had before his first death, the ghost of Musashi as well as Edison and Newton witnessed the arrival of a miniature spaceship which contained their Ghost Eyecons along with the Ore Eyecon whom exited after it arrived at a concert. Signaled by Sennin pointing to his illustration in a book of historical figures, Musashi would be first in a succession of three Damashii which were used by Kamen Rider Ghost to fight the Gamma Commandos. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Musashi Parka Ghost was the first to be unsealed by Ghost, coming from Takeru's pendant of Miyamoto Musashi's tsuba, given to him by his father prior to his death. Ghost unsealed it during a battle against a horde of Gamma Commandos, taking Musashi Damashii and easily fighting through them all, before defeating the Katana Gamma who was leading them with Omega Slash. Serving Ghost Ghost briefly used Musashi Damashii against the Denki Gamma, but his dual swords acted as an easy conduit for the Gamma's electrical attacks, leaving him stunned as the Gamma escaped. Ghost used Musashi Damashii to fight the Ono Gamma, deflecting the axes it threw, but it disappeared. Ghost tried to use the Musashi Eyecon against an attacking Kamen Rider Specter Edison Damashii, but it was knocked out of his hand. Luckily, Akari jumped in and kept the Eyecon safe after Takeru retreated, as Specter wouldn't attack her. She later got it back to Ghost, who used Musashi Damashii's Omega Drive/Slash to defeat the Onpu Gamma. Ghost assumes Musashi Damashii against Specter's Nobunaga Damashii after Specter interrupted his fight with the Insect Gamma, but he soon switched back to Ore Damashii, believing in his own power. Later, Ghost tried using Musashi Damashii to fight the Insect Gamma, but it dissolved into a swarm of bees and avoided his Omega Stream. Attacked by Specter Nobunaga Damashii again, Ghost assumes Musashi Damashii to fight back, but he was knocked back to Ore Damashii by Omega Spark. Takeru assumes Ghost Musashi Damashii when Makoto attacks him and Akari with Specter Tutankhamun Damashii. Later, it and all of Ghost and Specter's other Eyecons are sucked away by Chikara Saionji possessing the the remaining Eyecons, and are used to access the power of the Great Eye. After the connection to the Great Eye ended, the Eyecons fell back to the ground around the Daitenku Temple; Musashi's fell in the Temple's inner garden, where Akari found and gave it to Takeru. He used Ghost Musashi Damashii briefly in the fight against Jabel. When facing one of the four Gundari Jabel had called forth, Musashi summoned himself from his Eyecon to assist Ghost, revealing here for the first time that the Parka Ghosts can act independently and speak. He and Ghost's 6 other Heroic Eyecon Parkas attached to him at once underneath his Ore Parka, letting him use an Omega Drive strong enough to destroy the Gundari. Musashi's was one of the Eyecons reviewed by Takeru and the others shortly before the trail for the Ikkyu Eyecon appeared. Ghost briefly assumed Musashi Damashii twice while fighting the older Sohei Gamma. After Specter used his newly-obtained Houdini Damashii to defeat Jabel in his Gundari-empowered form, Musashi brought Takeru into his Eyecon and praised him for believing in his friends, saying that the other Heroic Spirits can be won over in similar manners. Fighting the Gamma Superior Perfect as Toucon Boost Damashii in defense of the Gazai Gamma, Ghost adopted Toucon Musashi Damashii against the Gamma Superior Seiryuto. Igor soon left the fight to advance on Gazai, attempting to strike him down only for Ghost to take the hit, telling Igor that he would not let him hurt his Gamma friend. As Ghost prepared his Omega Drive, Igor said that this was not the venue to exhibit his true potential anyway and so left. When the 15 Eyecons are gathered, Musashi was the one to lead the Damashiis to aid Takeru and was the one to bring the Eyecon Driver G to Takeru and unite the powers of the Eyecons, letting Takeru transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii for the first time. Corresponding color-wise to , Musashi Damashii was third in a succession of three Damashii which were assumed by Ghost in his fight with the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking in the presence of the . Musashi was subsequently brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts as Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat Shiomaneking. Takeru used Ghost Grateful Damashii to summon him following Benkei and Tutankhamun, using his Nitouryu to propel him higher into the air so he could intercept and destroy the younger Hikoki Gamma. Musashi was defeated by Adel Blade during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. Acting on the advisement of Billy the Kid, Ghost Grateful Damashii summoned Musashi and Houdini to restrain the Gammaizer Magnetic Blade's blades and magnetism respectively, providing an opening for Billy the Kid to use his firepower to free Shinichiro Natsume from the Gammaizer's body. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom R and Dark Ghost, Ghost was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, Musashi was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, Musashi was one of only four survivors who were protected by Takeru, Akari and Onari. However, while an escape from Dark Necrom B was covered by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Dark Ghost eventually caught up and Musashi was struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfill his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame When Takeru was overwhelmed by the masses of voices he was hearing through his connection to Demia, Musashi brought him into his Eyecon again, this time appearing in his human form on a sandy shoreline, where he challenged Takeru to a sword duel; he used his real-world swords while Takeru used the Gan Gun Saber in Nitouryu Mode. Musashi disarmed Takeru and told him that everything had a voice; Takeru managed to clear his mind and sift between what he was hearing, letting him catch Musashi's sword mid-swing. Now able to filter through the voices he was hearing, Musashi sent Takeru back to the real world. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Musashi was first in a succession of forms assumed by Ghost in a vein attempt to engage the Hatena Bugster. Soon after, Ghost brought forth all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for Hatena to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Build Via the Eyecon Driver G, Musashi was among the Parka Ghosts summoned by Takeru to aid him in the fight against Foundation X's Guardians. Zi-O In early September 2018, Musashi's Parka Ghost was summoned alongside Ore, Newton and Edison via the GhostArmor wielded by Geiz, who had traveled from the year 2068 to kill Sougo Tokiwa, who became Kamen Rider Zi-O. In 2011, the Musashi Parka Ghost was summoned alongside Ore, Newton and Edison by Geiz to rout away Another Fourze. On December 9th 2018, the Musashi and Edison Ghosts were summoned by Geiz GhostArmor in his battle against the duo of Another Ghost, who summoned Newton and Robin Hood, and Decade Ghost, who summoned Billy the Kid and Benkei. The six Parka Ghosts engaged in a brief skirmish which soon ended as they seemingly annihilated one another. Legacy Miyamoto Musashi was among the historical figures featured in the Genm Corp. game WayoseTUNE. Super Movie War Genesis (Non-canon events.) The Musashi Eyecon was almost stolen by the Gamma Superior Gamma A, but he was stopped by Ghost, Specter, Deadheat Drive, and Mach. Musashi was later one of the Parka Ghosts to merge into the Toucon Boost (Tousan) Eyecon, letting Ghost help Drive destroy the Renaissance Gamma. Record Musashi is among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. He is acknowledged under . Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Special Preceding Video, Ghost Episodes 1-3, 6-8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ghost 10, 11, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Episode 20, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 25, 34, 38, 40, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostmusashi.png|Ghost Musashi Damashii KRGh-Ghosttouconmusashi.png|Ghost Toucon Musashi Damashii Grateful Musashi.jpg|Ghost Grateful Musashi Damashii Mugen Musashi.jpg|Ghost Mugen Musashi Damashii KRSpeMusDam.png|Specter Musashi Damashii Deep Musashi.jpg|Deep Specter Musashi Damashii KamenRiderNecromMusashiDamashii(Ganbarizing).jpg|Necrom Musashi Damashii Ghost Change Musashi Damashii, with Gan Gun Saber Nitouryu Mode, was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-02 alongside Edison Damashii with Gan Gun Saber Gun Mode. Ghost Eyecon Musashi Ghost Eyecon.png|Musashi Ghost Eyecon Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Musashi is voiced by . His suit actor as a full body ghost is unknown. His human form in Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost’s Fateful Moment and episode 46 of the series is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Naoya Kaido the Snake Orphnoch in Kamen Rider 555. Appearances **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! **Episode 20: Explode! Flames of Friendship! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** " " **Episode 25: Disaster! The Red Sky! **Episode 32: Reminiscence! Secret of the Mind! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 40: Courage! Tragic Resolution! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider'' **Episode 29: We're Me!? * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 **Episode 2: Best Match 2017 **Episode 6: 555・913・2003 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes